Rapavadakedavreizados
by Cristy1994
Summary: Los mortífagos han sido llamados de urgencia por el Señor Tenebroso. Tiene algo muy importante que comunicarles, algo que les dejará sin habla. Algo un poco loco. *Para Nasu*


**NA : **Antes que nada, quisiera pedir perdón a todo aquel que llegó aquí y pretenda leer mi historia. De verdad, lo siento mucho. Pero hicimos un Amigo Invisible (AI) en el grupo de Whatsapp de "DA FAK IS DA SHIT JK?" y la persona que me tocó fue **Nasuasda**.  
Bien. Ella me dio a elegir entre:

A) Un trío donde Luna fuera nudista, Neville travesti y Voldemort tuviera pluma (del copón)

B) Un Draco metrosexual.

C) A Voldemort cantando "John el esquizofrénico" (del rapero Calle 13) con los mortífagos haciéndole los coros.

Y bueno, sí, de entre lo malo traté de elegir lo menos malo: La opción B.  
Miré tutoriales para ver cómo se era metrosexual y demás, pero al final se me ocurrió una historia para la opción C. Así que aquí está.

Si eres una persona medianamente normal, no tienes por qué leer esto. Si lo haces, lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Y de nuevo, perdón.

* * *

 **Rapavadakedavreizados.**

* * *

—Os preguntaréis por qué os he reunido aquí hoy —dijo aquella voz fría, ronca, arrastrando las palabras de una forma que daba escalofríos—. Tengo una cosa muy importante que comunicaros…

Miré sigilosamente a ambos lados de la mesa, donde se encontraban todos los mortífagos que una vez le habían jurado lealtad al Señor Tenebroso. Instintivamente, ante aquel pensamiento, miré de reojo la marca que cubría todo mi antebrazo.

—Es de vital importancia que prestéis atención a mis palabras —rugió, dedicándome una mirada envenenada.

Yo me erguí en mi asiento todo lo que mi columna me permitió. El Señor Tenebroso se levantó de la silla que presidía aquella reunión y empezó a caminar por la sala. Pocos respiros se escuchaban en aquel momento. El completo silencio sólo era roto por el leve sonido de su larga y negra túnica siendo arrastrada por el suelo.

De repente, el Lord dejó de caminar a nuestro alrededor. Sentí cómo mi madre tragaba saliva forzosamente a mi izquierda, cómo mi padre trataba de ocultar su rostro tras su pelo a mi derecha. Todos nosotros, sentados en aquella gran mesa, esperábamos las palabras del hombre más imponente y poderoso del mundo mágico.

—Como saben sólo mis más allegados —dijo, volviéndose hacia Bellatrix—. Hace poco me suscribí a la revista Corazón de Bruja…

Una lluvia de murmullos no se hizo esperar. Todos empezamos a mirarnos con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tratando de cerciorarnos de que los demás también habían escuchado lo mismo que nosotros.

—¡Silencio! —bramó mi tía—. ¡Silencio, maldita sea!

Un profundo silencio volvió a instaurarse en la habitación, cayendo con fuerza sobre todos nosotros.

—Gracias Bella… —continuó hablando el Señor Tenebroso—. Sí, me suscribí y me llegan revistas todas las semanas. Leo mi horóscopo, me informo sobre cómo estar divino para el verano y me mantengo alerta de las tendencias sobre moda, accesorios y complementos de esta nueva temporada —hizo una pausa en la que nadie más se atrevió a abrir la boca—. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, mi sección favorita es donde vienen los test. Os he reunido de urgencia porque el test del número de esta semana decía "Descubre tu profesión ideal". Entre los distintos resultados a obtener estaban medimaga, jugadora de Quidditch, profesora en Hogwarts, cantante de rap, directora de Gringotts y Lady Tenebrosa… —el silencio se volvió aún más sepulcral, y la expectación de todos los allí presentes se hizo más que evidente—. Bueno, supongo que todos habréis supuesto que deseaba obtener la puntuación suficiente como para considerar que podría seguir siendo Lady Tenebrosa para el resto de mi vida… pero sólo obtuve un total de 64 puntos… y según la revista, mi trabajo ideal sería el de cantante de rap.

Un terrible escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. Mi sexto sentido me decía que no podía salir nada bueno de aquello.

—¡Olvidad, amigos míos, todo lo que llevamos años planeando! —exclamó—. ¡Ya no tiene sentido seguir tratando de ser alguien que no somos!

El Señor Tenebroso agarró su varita con sus huesudas manos y la agitó con fuerza. Un montón de pergaminos aparecieron de repente delante de nuestras narices.

—A partir de ahora seremos un grupo de rap… estamos destinados a ello, todos nosotros. Adelante, coged los pergaminos. Éste será nuestro primer single. Lo he escrito yo mismo. Y como nombre de grupo me gusta "Rapavadakedavreizados". No se aceptan sugerencias ni opiniones.

Todos tomamos las copias con manos temblorosas mientras el Lord empezaba a hacer ritmos extraños con la boca. Yo leí las palabras subrayadas: Harry el esquizofrénico.

—Os doy cinco minutos para que leáis la letra, luego empezaré a cantar y vosotros me haréis los coros —sentenció.

—No puede ser —susurré, lo más bajo posible. Luego, sin terminar de creer que aquello me estuviera pasando a mí, empecé a leer la letra.

«Mi nombre es Harry Potter y soy esquizofrénico,  
No soy nada de atractivo, mucho menos fotogénico,  
Mi mejor amigo es un Weasley que me aconseja,  
tiene ojos de rana y es como una comadreja,  
él habla mucho y a veces se molesta,  
y cuando le pregunto cosas casi nunca me contesta,  
pero él da la vida por mí y yo doy la vida por él,  
también sabemos que hay un desnivel  
dentro de nuestro redondel.  
La gente piensa que yo estoy enfermo  
porque nunca me peino,  
mi ropa es cochambrosa pero en realidad tengo dinero,  
no estoy mal del todo, también hablo con la gente,  
digo muchas mentiras para jugarle con la mente.  
Me gusta dar mal las direcciones del camino  
para que la gente siempre llegue tarde a su destino.  
Ando con dos hadas madrinas volándome por encima,  
una es Albus Dumbledore y la otra McGonagall, que joder, está divina.  
Me la paso haciendo hechizos y la gente se confunde,  
perdóneme si me estoy riendo demasiado  
es que se murió mi madre y matarme para el Lord fue complicado,  
ahora tengo la cabeza rajada y a él me siento conectado,  
y si tengo que ser sincero no me baño desde octubre del año pasado.  
Me creo el rey del mundo porque siempre le he ganado,  
pero no me doy cuenta de que a morir estoy destinado.  
Pero no pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me mire con lástima como perro abandonado.  
Me gusta caminar solo, así hablo con el viento,  
y nunca he tenido sexo como una monja en un convento.  
A la asiática besé pero sólo fue un besito, luego llegó Diggory y se lo dio todo juntito.  
Normal que cuando muriera se quedara destrozada, esa mamita quería más guerra de la que se libra en la cama.  
Pero el Lord le quitó la vida a través de Colagusano, ése imbécil es tan tonto que se cortó toda la mano.  
Todos creen que salgo con Granger pero ella ni me pela, le gustan los pelirrojos aunque con los rubios se abre de piernas.

CORO:  
Soy un esquizofrénico y quedé en la casa Gryffindor,  
mis padres están muertos y yo estoy muy deprimido.  
Dumbledore me da puntos extra y nunca me ha castigado, y eso es solamente porque a menudo me ha violado.  
No tengo familia, porque maté a mi familia.  
Esto no rima una mierda, pero no se me ocurre nada más,  
espero que a mi AI le guste porque si no la voy a matar.»

—¿Preparados? —preguntó el Señor Tenebroso—. ¡Bella, Lucius! ¡Hacedme los ritmos!

De repente, mi tía y mi padre empezaron a hacer beatboxing, y yo tuve que agarrarme a la mesa para no caerme de espaldas.

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter y soy esquizofrénico, no soy nada de atractivo, mucho menos fotogénico. Mi mejor amigo es un Weasley que me aconseja, tiene ojos de rana y es como una comadreja…

El Lord empezó a mover el cuerpo y a hacer movimientos con las manos mientras rapeaba, y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar horrorizado la parte de los coros y tratar de aprendérmelo para cuando llegara nuestro turno. Estaba tan excitado con la idea de crear un grupo de rap que si no dábamos la talla y los coros salían mal seguro que nos castigaba de alguna forma.

Empecé a memorizar mi parte, sintiendo una pequeña gota de sudor resbalar por mi frente mientras seguía escuchando de fondo cómo mi familia hacía ritmos y cómo el Lord decía sus estrofas.

De repente, todos se quedaron callados y me miraron. Yo empecé a hiperventilar, y el Señor Tenebroso empezó a gritarme.

—¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Draco!

Sentí un leve zarandeo y noté cómo mi cuerpo se incorporaba de repente. Cuando me di cuenta de que había sido un sueño, me percaté de que las sábanas estaban empapadas de sudor.

—Draco, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hermione a mi lado.

Yo asentí, sin poder decir nada más.

—Estabas tatareando una canción… pero parecías estar sufriendo.

—Lo estaba.

Ambos nos quedamos callados un momento. El día estaba a punto de empezar, pero aún no entraba en la habitación la suficiente claridad como para levantarse.  
De repente me surgió una duda.

—¿Qué es un AI? —pregunté.

Ella se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

—¿Es un hechizo o algo así?

—No lo sé… pero lo decía el Señor Tenebroso.

Hermione torció el gesto y me pasó una mano por el sudoroso pelo rubio.

—Debe ser algo horrible entonces —dijo.

—Sí —concedí—. Seguro que obliga a las personas a hacer cosas horribles.

Mi voz se quebró al final, y ella se acercó lo suficiente como para tomarme entre sus brazos.

—Ya pasó, amor mío, ya pasó… —susurró ella dulcemente—. Shhh, tranquilo… No tendrás que volver a hacer un AI nunca más…

Y ambos nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.


End file.
